Artemis (mythology)
Artemis is the Greek goddess of hunting, animals, the moon, childbirth, virginity & fertility in Greek mythology. She attends to the wilderness and animal. Her Roman equivalent is Diana. She is the sister of the Greek god of the sun, Apollo and is the daughter of Zeus and the titan Leto. Artemis is also one of the moon goddesses. Ancient Grecians didn't disagree with hunting and fishing because they believed that it pleased Artemis. Biography Hera wife of Zeus was angry that he fell in love with the titan Leto so Hera cursed her and told her she could not have her children on land. Poseidon took pity on her and brought to the island named Delos on the island the other gods took pity on her and convinced Hera undo what see did and Artemis and Apollo are born. When Artemis as young Hera was cruel to her making the girl run to her father for protection Zeus would let the weeping climb into his lap. Sitting on her father's knee she asked for six wishes which he granted. Artemis wanted to always be a virign, live in the forest and mountains, no cities decided to her, many names to set her apart from her brother, Nymphs to watch over the animals and her possessions, and to help women. She spent her childhood training to be a huntress she had Hephaestus make her a bow and arrows then she went to Pan the Satyr god of the forest who gave dogs to hunt with. When Artemis visited Apollo in Delphi there mother was attacked by the giant Tityos Artemis helped her brother defeat the giant and there father Zeus sent him to the underworld. In one story Artemis and Apollo go kill the children of Niobe because she said that she was better then Leto. Niobe bragged about having seven boys and seven girls and joked about Leto only having one of each. In one story Artemis has to brothers killed while hunting a deer at the time of the giant war. They could only be killed by each other. The twin giants boasted about being great hunters, how they could not be killed, going to the heavens kidnap Artemis and Hera and make them their wives the gods were afraid of them except Artemis she was not afraid and would not let that happen. One story tells about one of Artemis Nymph followers Callisto being turned into a constellation after she was changed to a bear. Her father Zeus tried to kidnap one of his daughters followers and make her one of his lovers. As punishment Callisto was transformed into a bear when she was killed Callisto become a constellation. There are many stories of Artemis protecting women and there virginity. In one story Artemis rescues a girl named Britomartis who threw herself into the ocean to escape King Minos the girl is turned a Nymph and becomes worshipped as a goddess. Syrinx one of her Nymph followers was transformed into river reeds as protection from the Pan the Satyr god who gave Artemis her hunting dogs. Some people believe that some of the Nymphs, mortals, priests, priestess, demigods, demigoddesses, hunters and huntresses who follow the hunting goddess were some of her lovers but Artemis only had one lover the great hunter Orion. She loved him so much that she would have given up her virginity to be with him but there were a few problems Apollo didn't want his sister to be with the hunter, he fell in love with one her followers while was in love with Artemis and Orion was killing to many animals. After his death Artemis was heartbroken she had him turned into a constellation to immortalize him the goddess never fell in love again because she didn't wanted feel the pain of loss. Artemis was one of the deities who could not be affected by Aphrodite's powers the goddess could not make the hunting goddess to fall in love with her or anyone. In anoter story Artemis punished a man named Agamemnon he killed a scared stag and boasted about being a better hunter then her when his fleet prepared for the the Trojan war Artemis becalmed the winds. The crew advised Agamemnon the only way to appease Artemis was to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia. Before the sacrifice was made Artemis saved her and substituted a deer. She sided with her brother and mother in the Trojan war against the Greeks she helped heal the injured. During the war Artemis battled with Hera and lost. In the battle Hera knocked her bow and arrows on the ground and boxed Atemis in the ears she fled with tears in her eyes. Her mother Leto picked up her daughters bow and arrows. Later she found Artemis holding on to her father and crying. Before the kidnapping of Persephone Artemis her Nymphs and Athena were picking followers with her when Persephone wandered off Hades and Zeus made sure that the gods couldn't hear her screams and cries for help only two deities heard her Helios and Hecate. Later when Persephone was allowed to visit her mother Artemis and Athena were glad to now that she was alright. In one myth Aphrodite kills one Artemis favorite hunters Hippolytus for choosing to join the hunting goddess and not choosing to fall in love. Artemis becomes angry and kills Adonis one of Aphrodite's favorite lovers who boasted about being a better hunter then Artemis. She turned Ares who was jealous that Aphrodite was with another man into a boar to hunt and kill Adonis after his death Artemis asked Apollo's son Asclepius to bring back Hippolytus and make him one of her immortal hunters. Many mortal men, demigods, giants and gods tried to make the hunting goddess to fall in love with them. Alpheus the river god tired where many had failed to win the heart of Artemis and Nymph followers. Artemis covered her self in mud so he would not recognize her. When the river god went after Arethusa one Artemis followers the goddess turned her into a spring to keep Arethusa safe. Artemis would take children or women under wing who were not treated well by the gods or mortals and protect them like Atalanta a baby who was left woods to die Artemis sent a female bear to care for the infant. The bear raised the girl until she became older and join mortal hunters in her adventures she showed that she was better than any man she met. She helped kill the Calydonian Boar sent by Artemis to attack Calydon for neglecting sacrifice the first fruits of harvest when the boar was killed the skin was hung in a scared grove in dedication to the hunting goddess. She was so skilled that people said she rivaled Artemis. When a race was held for men to win Atalanta for marriage Aphroite gave one of the men Hippomenes some golden apples so he could win the race and the heart of Atalanta. Artemis didn't like that she lost one of her greatest huntresses to the goddess of love. Before Hippomenes won the heart Atalanta the Oracle of Delphi saw that the two would be turned into lions for defiling one of Zeus is temples. Apollo warned Atalanta and tired to keep her from getting married but he failed the future that the oracle had seen came true. Like Hecate the Cypress Tree is scared to Artemis and her brother Apollo because the trees were one the plants found on Delos their birth place. Artemis and Aphrodite clashed with each many times due to Artemis not beliving in love and Aphrodite's belief in love. Aphrodite tried many times to make those who follow Artemis fall in love one example is Polyphonte a woman who wished to remain a virign and fled to the forests Artemis let Polyphonte join her followers. An angry Aphrodite decided to make Artemis pay for taking another person away from love she decided to do something that Artemis would hate so she make Polyphonte fall in love with a bear and gave birth to Agrips & Oreius twin human bear hybrids. This really disgusted the hunting goddess this was something she could not forgive Polyphonte or Aphrodite for Artemis had the animals attack Polyphonte who was never allow to have contact with nature ever again. The other gods who were were disgusted by this action had the twins into a vulture and an eagle while the mother was turned into an owl the servant however beg not to receive the same punishment as they did so see was turned into a woopecker. Though Artemis didn't want any city decided to her she had a few temples and a place on Mt. Olympus but she likes nature more she loves it so much that Artemis calls the woods are her temple. While staying in Calydon and hunting the Calydonian Boar Atalanta meet prince Meleager one of the hunters respected by Artemis. Atalanta and the prince loved each other but Meleager was killed so the two never got married. Meleager's sisters who grieved over their brothers death were turned into Meleagrids. Nestor one of the hunters who took part in the Calydonian Boar hunt and he defended Atalanta along with Meleager and a few others when she was not allowed to join the hunt because of being a woman. In two stories Artemis dislike for men is very strongly when she was seen taking a bath. One of the men who seen her was Actaeon a skilled hunter who bragged about being better than the hunting goddess and was not kind to the animals he hunted. When Actaeon was hunting he and his hounds stumbled across the goddess when she was alone and taking a bath Actaeon amazed by what he when he saw want the goddess to marry. Artemis disgusted by his action turned into a stag for not respecting her privacy and had him killed by his own dogs. Another young man who saw the goddess bathing was Siproites when he accidentally stumbled across Artemis and her followers he apologized the apology saved his life but Siproites was still punished he was changed into a female and had to serve the hunting goddess. When Aphrodite had Hippolytos killed Artemis worked with Ares the god of war to kill one of Aphrodite's lovers Adonis who boasted about being a better hunter then Artemis. Ares assited Artemis in killed young man because Aphrodite was his lover and no else was allowed to be with her. The hunting goddess turned the god of war into a boar to kill Adonis. Appearance Artemis is a goddess who prefers her natural beauty. She is pretty but doesn't like to use her looks to get her way she relies her skills. Artemis is beautiful but she is not afraid of getting roughed up, scraps, bruises, dirty or muddy while hunting or fighting. Because she likes her natural looks Artemis doesn't use her powers to make her self beautiful, doesn't worry about hairstyles, does not care about the best outfits or style. Personality Artemis loves nature, animals and hunting. She prefers the wilderness over cities and Olympus. Like her brother Apollo Artemis is protective of her mother. She is also a protector and guardian of the animals, nature, women, children and her Nymph followers. Artemis does not wish to be married so she will never experience heart break and so she can enjoy the thrill hunting, fighting for survival, the beauty of nature: the water, the plants, the animals, the mountains, the forests, the moon and the weather. Artemis is strong and brave she doesn't bend to the will of others or love. She also will not back down from a challenge. Artemis likes to show that women can do things that men can do. The hunting goddess loves the company of her followers and the animals but also loves the quiet alone time that nature can give. She enjoys the quiet darkness when the moon is visible in the night sky. Hunters and huntresses love her and respect the goddess who in return looks out for them however Artemis does not share that caring feeling with people who don't show that love and respect for animals and nature. She doesn't care to much for a wealthy fancy life what she likes are the few things she owns and what ever nature provides her and she expects those who follow her to feel the same way. Because Artemis doesn't care about love unlike the others greek deities she has never had an affair with any of her family her brother, uncles, nephews, father or cousins. Artemis doesn't like those who worship her to fall in love or get married those that do are cast out of her group of followers or hunters but because she is the goddess of children and childbirth even though they are not allowed to return the goddess cares for the kids they have as she does for all children. Artemis is a goddess who does not like to lose and can not broken be. She believes in not giving up, fight until you win and if you can't win go down fighting. In Some stories people believe that Artemis loved Adonis and Actaeon but the goddess has no love for those who do not care for wildlife and who like to boast. Artemis is a girl that does not believe in boasting which is gloating, bragging, exaggerating, overconfident, laying it on thick and showing off those that do are punished for thinking they are greater than everyone. She is brave, courageous, strong, fearless, serious, adventurous, headstrong, independent, confident, bold and strong willed. Artemis is tough but is also sweet, kind, caring, loving and gentle to the plants and animals of mother nature. Living in nature she has seen the beauty and harshness of the wilderness and loves them both the gentle side and ruff side. Powers & Abilities Like all deities Artemis has the powers and abilities to do many things which is something that all gods have but because she is goddess of the hunt, archery, tracking, hunting, trapping, senses, communication with animals and survival are her greatest skills. Artemis Possessions *Bow & Arrows *Spear *Chariot pulled by stags *Tunic *Dogs *Stags *Wild Animals *Calydonian Boar Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mythology Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Healers Category:Theology Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategic Category:Determinators Category:Ingenue Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Nurturer Category:Serious Category:Force of Nature Category:Independent